Since the early 1800s, first generation refrigeration systems have accomplished heat exchange via a vapor compressor controlled by a thermostat receiving air temperature data from inside the refrigeration cabinet via a thermal sensor. This is problematic because the ultimate goal of the refrigeration system is to maintain product temperature, and air temperature fluctuates much more rapidly than product temperature, thus creating creating premature compressor starts and stops. These premature compressor starts and stops create unnecessarily high fluctuations in product temperature, increase mechanical shock on the system, and create significant energy waste.